


Bloom's Sacrifice

by RavenBloom



Category: Winx Club
Genre: Character called 'Aisha', F/M, Some facts are not accurate to canon, Written during season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 17:35:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenBloom/pseuds/RavenBloom
Summary: A fairy's Enchantix is earned by making a great sacrifice for someone from their home planet, and we all know how well that turned out for Tecna. But what if Bloom had sacrificed herself then?





	1. The Dragon's Sacrifice

Bloom staggered back upright, her wings beating to keep her airborne. She shook her head, her long, red locks flying into her line of vision. The fire fairy flexed her fingers, feeling the numbness leave her hands and the feeling return to her arms. She raised her hands, this time collecting energy in her palm. "Aisha!" she yelled, her eyes on the portal, which was rapidly getting bigger. "You alright?"

"Don't worry, Bloom," Aisha called out, getting back onto her feet as she launched into the air, her larger Enchantix wings supporting her easily. The dark-skinned fairy shook her head and muttered something rude under her breath. "I'm fine."

Bloom spared the water fairy a glance and felt a pang of jealousy hit her. Aisha looked so beautiful in her Enchantix form, and she would never attain it, no thanks to her home being gone. Thinking of this, she squeezed her eyes shut to force away the tears. Her blue eyes were hard when she reopened them, the ambient energy crackling between her hands had started to become visible to the naked eye. She saw that both Aisha and Tecna had prepared their own attacks, ready to form a convergence to attempt to shut the portal down once and for all. "Ready girls?" Bloom yelled over the portal's ominous crackling as it enlarged itself.

"Ready!"

The trio of fairies converged their energy, sending the coloured magic at the portal. The tri-coloured lights shot into the very centre of the portal, but to their dismay, it reflected back at them, splitting into three beams of energy that struck each fairy. Bloom was sent spiralling back into the air, Tecna was slammed wing-first onto the cold ground, and Aisha was pushed onto the very edge of the place. The latter fairy showed no anxiety at that though, and simply shot into the air again, while Tecna slowly got to her feet and rejoined Aisha. Bloom clawed her way through the air, zooming up beside the two.

"Okay," Tecna murmured. "That didn't work. So what now?"

"Hurry, girls!" Tembak shouted at them from far off. "We don't have much time left before it all falls apart!" As Tembak spoke, the portal was already starting to give way. The edges of the metaphysical portal and the material ground started crumbling, and the ground trembled under the force of the shimmering portal. The force of the portal intensified, suddenly exerting a pulling force that drew everything that wasn't stuck in place into the frozen depths of the Omega Dimension.

"You need to get back!" shrieked Musa from far off, where she was watching warily, being held back by Tembak as the trio worked to shut the portal down before it was too late. "Girls! You'll get sucked in!"

"Again!" Bloom snapped, her wings flapping hard to keep her where she was. "Let's go!"

All three fairies dived towards the portal, but just as they were close to the entrance, a blinding burst of energy blasted two of them back. Bloom shot up into the air, evading the blast, but Tecna and Aisha weren't so lucky. The pink-haired technology fairy was quick though and quickly grabbed onto the ledge of the rock as Aisha propelled herself into the air again, Tecna following soon after.

Meanwhile, Bloom had dived down, straight into the centre of the portal. The freezing cold of the Omega Dimension had penetrated through the hard stone with the air of the portal, and even through her blue boots, Bloom felt cold. She held back a shiver and forced herself into the portal further. A burst of light filled the area, and when it died down, Bloom felt... different. More powerful. She looked down and saw she was in a blue and green dress, with blue sandals hugging her feet. Her wings had expanded to the side Aisha's were, and her hair was without a doubt, much longer. She could feel the slight weight of a tiara on her head, and as she fluttered in mid-air, she locked eyes with her friends.

Bloom had to force out a smile, for the shivering cold of the Omega Dimension was starting to bite into her bones. 'It will be all right,' she mouthed to them, even though her gloved arms were shivering. Summoning her fairy dust, she fought back the shivers enough to speak out, loud and clear, "Fairy Dust," she commanded, her voice shaking from the cold. "Close the portal!" Sprinkling the vial of golden dust all over the rim of the portal, the Dragon Fire fairy saw the edges of the blue portal slowly shrink. She moved to zoom out of the frozen portal, but quickly realized her folly, for she couldn't fly away.

Watching the portal slowly close, she realized that she had only one more choice. Looking at her friends, she held back the tears pooling in her eyes and smiled. "Goodbye," she choked out tearfully. She stopped fluttering her wings to keep herself upright and pressed them tightly against her back. Without her wings to keep her suspended in the air, she plummeted like a rock. The last sight she saw before the freezing cold overwhelmed her was her friends, screaming her name while Tembak stopped them from getting any closer.

* * *

_"Bloom!"_  shrieked Stella as she watched her first and best friend disappear. "No, no, no, no,  _no!"_  The sun fairy pushed Tembak away and shot to the portal, which had dissolved into nearly nothing by now. Her feet making contact with solid ground, the blonde fell to her knees, banging away at the rock and stone helplessly as she sobbed for the loss of her beloved friend. "Bloom!" The fairy collapsed, sobbing on the rock.

"Stella." A hand found its way onto her shoulder, and Stella turned around, her tear-filled eyes blurring the image of Tembak that stood behind her. The man reached out to her and gently pulled her to her feet. "What has been done, is done," Tembak spoke cautiously to her, his eyes filled with a kind of disappointment. "There is no way we can reverse this."

"I want Bloom back," Stella only whispered softly.

"I do too," Flora's voice echoed to her, and the nature fairy pulled Stella into her arms, both of the fairies crying over the loss of their friend. Musa soon joined them, the usually tomboyish girl breaking down completely and sobbing along with them.

"Why?" Stella could hear Aisha whisper, and when she pulled away from her friends, she saw the water fairy looking blankly at the rock. "I should have done it. Andros is my home. I-I-" she stammered out, and then, with a violent sob, the dark-skinned fairy choked on her words, falling to her knees. "I'm sorry, Bloom. I'm sorry!"

Tecna staggered over, tear stains on her face as she hastily wiped her eyes with the back of her gloves. "Girls," she gasped quietly. "Please, let's just go," she begged. "I-I need to get back to Alfea. I need to look for Bloom."

None of the girls dared to speak another word about their leader as the fairies slowly walked back to the palace of Andros, leaning on each other for support, not just physically, but mentally as well.


	2. The Android's Suggestion

Faragonda was an old woman. Very old, in fact, for her age was already well into the triple digits. She was also a very talented fairy, and a former witch convert, which was why she was the headmistress of Alfea College for Fairies, the best school there was for fairies in the Magix Dimension. The aged headmistress sat in her padded chair inside the cool office that she was usually found in, facing a stack of paperwork that she was currently working through, reading and signing petitions by students, agreeing to widen the range of the books stored in the library... it was a lot of work, but Faragonda had no complaints.

As she read over a piece of paperwork, this one detailing an encounter that a freshman fairy had with a couple of senior witches from Cloudtower, Faragonda wondered where the Winx Club was. The Winx, elite students that she wasn't ashamed to say had been the saviours of the dimensions more than once, were usually the most efficient students in the school, and with a situation as dire as the opening of the Omega portal, she was surprised that they weren't back yet. The headmistress felt worry creep into her heart for the six students.

A rap on the door made her set the paperwork aside and look up, adjusting her spectacles as she placed her hands on the table and smiled to appear more welcoming to those that came in. "Come in," she said pleasantly.

"Miss Faragonda," croaked a voice weakly. Aisha slowly pushed the door opened and she shuffled in, her face streaked with tear tracks and her movements sluggish. She looked like she hadn't slept for over a week, her body just screamed 'fatigue'. As she neared the aged fairy, Faragonda could see that her eyes were red, and the girl was sniffling like she had just been crying. "I-I'm sorry," Aisha sobbed, her shoulders shaking.

"What for, Aisha?" Faragonda's brow furrowed. "The portal - did it-"

"No." Tecna's quiet voice sounded almost mechanical as the pink-haired girl walked into her office, the rest of the Winx close behind, but try as she might, Faragonda for the life of her could not see why they were all so melancholic. Stella and Flora were leaning on each other while Musa was biting on her lower lip like it was chewing gum.

Faragonda's eyes went to the door, waiting for the familiar mop of vibrant red hair to appear in the doorway, and for Bloom to appear, apologizing profusely for being late, but the girl never came. Her mind started making up wild, fantastical stories about why Bloom wasn't there, but she refused to believe any of them until the most likely possibility entered her thoughts. Was Bloom, Dragon forbid, dead? At this morbid thought, Faragonda just slumped in her chair. It would certainly explain the girls' actions.

"Girls," Faragonda started. Her voice was shaking, the aged headmistress realized. Was she really that scared of losing Bloom? She had mentored the young girl a few times, but was her bond to her really that strong that she would crumble at the suggestion that she was gone? She forced back her thoughts and continued to speak. "Is Bloom... dead?"

At the mention of Bloom's name, Stella and Aisha broke down, Flora softly comforting the blonde while Musa gently spoke with the water fairy.

Faragonda's heart sank at their reaction.

"She might as well be," Tecna whispered weakly. "No one's ever returned alive from the Omega Dimension without help."

The headmistress felt her heart plummet. Bloom was in the Omega Dimension, where the worst criminals in the entire realm were held? She felt faint. "Oh Dragon," Faragonda muttered. "What happened?"

At this point, Aisha grit her teeth and her hands balled into fists.  _"I_  happened," she spat angrily. "I wasn't fast enough. If I hadn't let myself get thrown back by that blast, Bloom would still be with us!"

Tecna looked at her and her eyes narrowed. "It wasn't your fault!" snapped Tecna. "I was there too! It was just about as much of your fault as it's mine!"

Aisha snapped at that. "Andros is  _my_  home!" she yelled. "It was  _my_  responsibility! And I let Bloom disappear into the Omega Dimension because I _wasn't fast enough!"_

Faragonda left the girls to their screaming and arguing, holding her head in her hands as she tried to process her muddled thoughts.  _It can't be_ , she repeated to herself.  _Bloom has to be all right. The Magix dimension... everything, it hinges on her well-being. When she falls, all will fall with her._ "Oh, Great Dragon," Faragonda could only mutter. "Strike me down now, and spare me the pain of watching everything fall to that despicable monster Valtor." The aged fairy finally looked up, seeing Aisha and Tecna yelling at each other with tears in their eyes.

Truly, Faragonda considered, Bloom was the glue that held the team together, being their trusted leader and the one they depended on for what to do in situations like this. Without her, the girls were turning on each other and blaming themselves for her loss. "Enough," she ordered, authority practically oozing from her voice. "Arguing will not help save Bloom from the Omega Dimension. Only working together will."

The girls looked at each other, wiping the tears from their red eyes, and slowly looked back to her, determination gleaming in their eyes. "What can we do, Miss F?" Stella asked, her voice shaking, but determined, as she stood up.

Faragonda sat up straight, looking sternly at the girls through her spectacles. "An Enchantix level fairy leaves a very distinguishable impression," she spoke, recalling her own knowledge of the place. "And Bloom is a very powerful fairy."

Tecna seemed to understand, for the girl was already pulling out one of her multiple gadgets, typing rapidly on it as she muttered words under her breath. "Bloom," Faragonda heard. "I'm coming for you, Bloom. Just hang on." After a few minutes of tense silence, the miniature gadget finally beeped, but Tecna's eyes darkened as she scowled heavily. "It's not working," she reported, looking even more drained. "My tech isn't working," she repeated.

Stella looked irritated. "Then try harder!" she yelled. "Bloom's out there, and we need to find her before it's too late!"

Tecna's head snapped up, glowering at the blond sun fairy. "I  _am_  trying," she hissed. She typed on her gadget for a few more minutes before she clenched her fists in frustration. Tossing the beeping gadget to the side, she sat down heavily into a chair in front of Faragonda's desk. "My tech is too primitive to detect her from here, especially with no working pathways," she grumbled, picking up the small thing again and stashing it away into her pocket.

Stella looked just about ready to cry again. "Isn't there some way else, Tecna?" the sun fairy asked, her brown eyes filled with the need to find her friend. Faragonda couldn't help but feel the slightest bit impressed by the dedication she showed for Bloom. "We  _need_  to find Bloom. We  _have to."_

The fairy of technology fell silent for a while, deep in thought, and Faragonda didn't dare to interrupt her train of thoughts, for she, too was worried about the well-being of the most powerful student Alfea had ever seen. After a while, Tecna spoke. "Zenith," she said, rather abruptly. The others blinked at the  _non sequitur._ "Zenith," Tecna repeated. "We need to go to Zenith."

"Zenith," mused Faragonda. "That is your homeworld, isn't it, Tecna?"

Tecna nodded and pulled out a holo-projector. The gadget blinked and displayed a cold-looking place, made entirely out of metal and looking like a futuristic dystopia. "This is Zenith, I've lived there all my life. The people on Zenith have a very high standard of living, so high that their technology is far more advanced than my best invention yet, and my inventions are considered the best in Alfea. We need to head over there. I can use the technology there to track Bloom's signature."

At this, the remaining Winx girls perked up. "Then what are we waiting for?" Stella all but demanded. "We're leaving for Zenith! Oh, I hope they have a large mall..."

Faragonda chuckled, tuning the rest of Stella's rant out. The girls would find Bloom, and everything would go back to normal in no time. She just hoped Bloom was ready to venture into the deepest reaches of the realm to find the fabled Water Stars.


	3. The Sun's Musings

Stella watched from the ship's doorway as Bloom's blond beau argued with Aisha and Tecna. The fashionista had red eyes from crying herself to sleep the previous night, and though she had gotten much better at Tecna's suggestion of heading to her home planet, she still missed her friend dearly. Her brown eyes focused on the pink-haired fairy as she threw her hands into the air while shouting at an agitated Sky.

"You could've stopped her, so why didn't you?" yelled Sky, his body tense and his fists clenched. He was in the Specialist uniform, and his cape was billowing in the wind that the ship had stirred up.

Aisha lunged forward and physically held back Tecna, who looked like she was going to murder Sky with her own two hands. Stella shook her head, continuing to watch them in silence. The conversation they were having was  _not_  going well.

Aisha grit her teeth while shoving Tecna behind her. The dark-skinned girl crossed her arms over her chest and glowered at the Specialist. "We  _told_  you," the princess of Andros ground out. "The portal was already giving way, and we were out of range. The blast sent us too far away for us to be able to reach Bloom in time, and Tembak held us back after. Do you  _really_ think we could have gone after her at the same time?"

Watching this exchange, Stella decided that she had had enough, and walked down to them, standing between the two fairies and the Specialist with her hands held out. "Enough," she stated, her eyes narrowed. "Sky, we're going to Zenith to see if we can find Bloom from there. The others are already on the ship, and we need one more pilot. Are you coming or not?"

Looking defeated, Sky finally nodded, mute. The two fairies who had been gearing themselves up for an up and out verbal fight slowly relaxed, and as Sky trudged to the ship to board it, they turned to Stella. "Thanks, Stella," Aisha murmured. "I've just been so...  _wound_   _up_  over Bloom, I guess I just snapped."

Tecna put a hand onto Aisha's shoulder, her eyes sad. "We're all on thin ice with each other now, Aisha. It's not your fault." She shook her head. "I was about to sock him too."

Stella watched as the two started walking in the direction of the ship, talking about each other and laughing at some kind of joke. The fairy played with the belt she wore on her waist, sighing heavily as she looked back in the direction of the school. A small exhale left her and she slowly trudged back towards the ship, not even caring that the dirt on the ground was getting onto her favourite pink shoes. "We're coming, Bloom," Stella uttered. "Just hold on for a bit more."

As she boarded the ship, she heard the Specialists calling out instructions to each other as the Winx, with the exception of Tecna, who sat in one of the pilot's seats, took their seats. "Are we ready to fly?" Timmy's voice sounded from the front, along with Tecna's reports on the ship's condition.

"Almost, Timmy!" Brandon shouted to him, looking back at her as she headed towards him. With a push of a button, the door swung shut, and the engine could be heard even clearer. "We're ready for take-off!" Stella walked close to Brandon, and the brunette pilot smiled at her, giving her a quick peck on the cheek. "Hey cupcake," he said gently. "How are you holding up?"

"Fine," Stella spoke, the ship starting to rise from the ground. "I just need to find Bloom, and everything will go back to normal," she assured him once the sun fairy noticed her brave Specialist looking at her worriedly. "I promise, Brandon."

"Alright," the Specialist conceded. "Take a seat, Stells."

Stella headed towards her friends, keeping her eyes on her beau with a soft smile. "Thanks, Brandon," she said softly as she watched him type away on the screen in front of his seat, shouting things to the pilots in front and flicking switches and what not.

* * *

Brandon glared at the screens that were showing him absolutely nothing. It had already been a good hour, and still, he couldn't find a thing where Tecna said that Zenith was. By now, all the Winx girls, except for Tecna, who was up front helping Timmy navigate, had left their seats, and were conversing quietly with their respective others. Stella was watching the screens with him and she was frowning at the blank, blue screens.

The Specialist gave a groan and stood up from his seat to stretch. He surveyed the area, putting his hands onto his hips. Musa and Riven were arguing in hushed tones over music, Flora and Helia were just splitting up Helia's work while they talked, and Aisha was just in her seat, drumming her fingers on the armrest while she observed the others work.

Suddenly, Stella called out to him, and a beep from his screen made him whip back. There was something there, for once, and Brandon thanked the Dragon. However, when he saw what it was, he blanched. "Get back to your seats!" he yelled. "Sky! Tell Timmy that we're heading right into a meteor belt! Get him to manoeuvre out of it,  _now!"_

"I'm on it!" Sky dashed out of his seat and headed towards the two brainiacs, who were conversing rather heatedly about... something. He could hear the urgency in Sky's tone and saw Timmy physically jump at the mention of meteors. Tecna retook her seat and strapped herself in, and began to talk to Timmy, making quick plans. Timmy nodded, and in a few seconds, the ship began to tilt ever so slightly.

The ship veered to the left, but then shook like it had been struck... which it had been. Brandon felt the ship jolt, and he winced, knowing that Timmy wasn't going to be happy about that. He looked at the screen, noting that they were already over halfway through the meteor belt. Thankfully, they made it through the rest of the way without a mishap happening, but he could hear Timmy from the front, asking for the ship's condition.

"Left wing's dented, a piece gone from the front, but all in all, we're still safe," called Riven from his seat, where he monitored the ship.

Brandon could hear Timmy complaining to Tecna. He didn't blame the guy - he had just gotten the ship repaired that morning. His screen blinked, and Brandon shot up straight in his seat. A planet was registering there. After a little while, he concluded that it was what they were looking for, though his screens showed no information on it. "I think this is it!" he yelled. "Timmy, ten o'clock, we have a planet!"

"Get ready, we're landing!" was the response several minutes later. "Tecna confirms it, it's Zenith!"


	4. The Musician's Tactics

Musa was watching Riven as the cherry-haired Specialist glared at his screen. He was bored - he made it very obvious with his body language. Musa shook her head, she decided on going to the front to see what Tecna was doing. When she neared the two pilots, she heard Timmy curse and slam his fists onto the board.

"We can't land," she heard him say quite plainly. Musa walked up to them, as Tecna responded to his statement. "Why not? What's the matter?"

"A prevention barrier of some kind. I can't contact anyone on the planet to lower it so we can get safe passage."

Musa frowned. At this rate, they might lose Bloom before they even found her. "Then find a way to get to them," she stated quite bluntly. "I'm sure Tecna can do it."

Tecna had jumped physically at the sudden sound of her voice, but after a while, she frowned and nodded. She moved over to Timmy's control panel and started to type away, her fingers dancing across the buttons like the wind. After a while, she finally hit the last key in the sequence and stood back, her short hair turning almost bluish in the light of the screen.

Musa stood there, waiting anxiously. Whether they found Bloom or not depended on this working. She couldn't have this fail. She  _needed_  to have Bloom safe before the rest of the team fell apart without her.  _Come on,_  Musa urged.  _I need to find my friend._ She chewed on her lower lip, fidgeting with the hem of her top. Her long pigtails draped over her shoulder as she leant in closer, hoping the response would come quicker. Luckily for her, it did.

The screen lit up, glowing a pale green-grey, and then projecting the image of a couple in their mid to late thirties onto the screen. The woman had pale blue hair, the man had purple. Both were dressed in some sort of high-tech futuristic wear, which Musa suspected was the normal attire for the people of Zenith. The man finally steepled his fingers together and leant into the screen. "Tecna, dear," he spoke, his voice deep and gravelly. "What's the matter? Did something happen at Alfea?"

The woman stopped him from going on and pulled him back. "So sorry, children," she spoke, light and airy. "My husband can be that way sometimes. I'm Magnethia, and this is my husband, Electronio. As you can guess, we're Tecna's parents. What brings you back to Zenith, Tecna, and who are your friends?"

Tecna frowned at this.

Musa guessed the technology fairy probably didn't count on having to tell her parents why she was here.

"I'm on a mission, mum," the pink-haired fairy quickly stated. "This is Musa, and that's Timmy. I need to use the te-"

"Hold on, dear," Electronio interrupted. "This 'Timmy' is the one you've been telling us about, yes?"

Timmy's face burned red.

"Well, yes, dad, but I don't have the time for this right now. I need to use the technology here to-"

Electronio cut into Tecna's sentence once again, booming, "What do you mean you don't have the time?"

Magnethia frowned at her husband, putting her hand on his arm. "I think Tecna needs to tell us something, dear. Let her speak." She turned back to the three, her green eyes serious. "Yes Tecna, tell us what you need."

Tecna sighed, and Musa spared her a raised brow. 'Hurry up and tell her,' Musa mouthed at the technologically-brilliant fairy. 'Come on!'

"We need the tech here to look for a missing friend of mine. She's trapped in the Omega Dimension!" Tecna finally blurted out. Her parents looked taken aback, but they didn't speak for a while.

"The Omega Dimension? Tecna, sweetie," began Tecna's mother, her brow furrowed. "Why is your friend there in the first place?"

Musa scowled at the unspoken accusation, and her dark eyes narrowed. She leant forward, the screens around her playing blue light onto her skin. Pressing her hands into the edge of the control panel, her hair fell around her face. "Look, lady," she snapped, her eyes burning with rage. "Don't you  _dare_  call Bloom a criminal. She saved the entire Magix realm, which included your sorry behind, and you'd better appreciate it. Now let us through, so we can save her!"

Both Tecna and Timmy were staring at her little outburst, and Magnethia ad Electronio on the other side were looking at her in surprise. "Now, see here, young lady," the purple-haired man started. Fortunately for Musa, who had expected to receive quite the tongue-lashing by the elder man, his wife reached over and hushed him.

"Perhaps Musa is right." Turning back to look at Tecna, she said, "The code for affirmation is 07Alpha, pattern Omega, type Delta. We'll see you soon, Tecna." With that sentiment, the screen went blank.

Tecna sat back in her chair, though her eyes didn't leave Musa. "That was... impressive," the fairy said slowly. "No one has managed to intimidate my mother like that since my father told her it was a great idea for me to be sent to Alfea." She then turned back to the control panel, bathed in blue light again. "Anyway, we got the affirmation code. It'll just take a while, but..." Tecna reached to the control panel and typed in the code given by her parents, her fingers flying across the buttons. "And there!"

Sure enough, when Musa looked up at the screen that was located in front of Timmy's seat, she could see the white diagram around the sphere that represented Zenith open.

"Alright," Timmy said. "We can land now. Get the others back in their seats. We'll land in a minute."

Musa nodded. "Got it." As she headed back, a smile played across her lips, and she thought,  _I'm coming Bloom._ _Just hold on._


	5. The Waves' Feelings

Sitting at a computer, Aisha watched as her pink-haired friend worked on the computer next to hers, the other fairy's slender but long digits just flying across the control panel as she hastened to find a trace of their red-headed friend. The dark-skinned princess grit her teeth as she stared at the blank screen in front of her, her hands tightening into fists as she cursed her lack of ability to help. The steady beeps and blinks of the screen from Tecna's computer barely disrupted her thoughts, but Aisha was starting to wish that the machine would just shut up before she pounded her fist into it.

The water fairy stood and crossed to watch her friend work as she chewed on her lower lip. Why wasn't there a response yet? The search was bringing them absolutely nowhere! Aisha bit back the urge to scream in frustration.  _Come on,_  she urged. _Hurry up, stupid computer._ Her fingers reached out to grip the back of Tecna's seat, her eyes narrowing in irritation. Her jaw tightened, as did her grip, and Tecna seemed to realize it, for she turned around to give Aisha a long, hard stare. The latter fairy muttered an apology to her and released her hold on the soft, purple plush.

Just as Aisha was about to scream in anger and frustration, the computer suddenly flashed a garishly bright red, and the fairy jumped back in surprise, thinking that the thing was malfunctioning. The red glow that periodically overtook the blue computer screen cast a red shadow over Aisha's face, reflecting in her blue eyes. The water fairy blinked a couple of times to remove the garish light that was invading her eyes and leant in to look over Tecna's shoulder. "What does it say, Tecna?"

The other fairy was typing on the control panel furiously, her fingers little more than a blur. Aisha could see her reflection in the screen, the pink-haired fairy gritting her teeth as she worked. "The computer's going haywire - I can't tell." Tecna hit a couple more keys on the control panel, and eventually, the red glow died out, slowly returning the computer screen to blue. "Hold on, Aisha." Tecna leaned closer to the screen. "I may have found something."

Aisha eagerly followed, her blue eyes darting all over the screen. Three beacon-like dots blinked back at her, and one of which was a bright, fiery red, while another was a cool, icy blue, and the last of which was simply a blinding white. The first and last dots were close together, overlapping, while the blue one was far off on the other side of the screen. Without thinking, Aisha simply echoed, "Bloom." Her fists tightened. "It  _has_  to be her, Tecna," she whispered. "It has to be..."

Tecna took a closer look, and just as Aisha's hopes were dashed, Tecna nodded. "The white signal. It's her." The other fairy sounded like she was going to cry, whether from relief or joy, Aisha had no idea. Perhaps it was both together, though she couldn't be sure. "It's Bloom. Get the others!" Tecna leapt from her seat, her eyes shining with what Aisha was sure were unshed tears. "We're heading to the Omega Dimension."

It was at this time that Magnethia passed by, and the woman entered to room. "Tecna?" the woman called to her.

Tecna frowned and turned to face her mother. "What, mother?"

Aisha wasn't sure if she should say anything and just kept quiet. She sank back into her seat, training her eyes on the conversation between mother and daughter.

"Are you sure that that's a good idea? I mean, your friend's in the Omega Dimension, and there it's always a possibility that a villain has broken free, and -"

"No," Aisha interrupted. "I'm sorry, lady, but we  _need_ to get there. Bloom is counting on us. She sacrificed herself for my realm, and I'm sure as the Dragon not going to forget that. We have to save her." Out of the corner of her eye, Aisha saw Tecna nod in satisfaction.

The blue-haired woman was silent for a while. Then, she spoke again. "This girl is really important to the two of you, isn't she?"

Tecna gently spoke, "It could have been me in the Omega Dimension, mother. She just had the same thoughts that I had." Her voice was earnest, and if Aisha looked closely, she could see tears in Tecna's eyes.

"All right then."

The pink-haired fairy threw her arms around her mother, then ran out of the room, shouting for the others. Aisha simply stayed in her seat. Finally, she cleared her throat. "Uh... Missus..."

"Just call me Magnethia," the woman said.

"Well, Magnethia," Aisha started. She then paused, searching for the appropriate words for the situation. She settled on the easiest one she could think of. "Thank you," she said firmly. "The Winx Club owes you a favour." Without waiting for a response, she turned and ran out, calling for Tecna.

* * *

The ship landed gently in the Omega Dimension, the bottom of the metal gently scraping the ground as Timmy expertly landed the craft. Aisha gripped her seat tightly, her breathing erratic and shallow as she tried to focus. "Hold on, Bloom," she repeated to herself. "Hold on. We're coming for you." As the rest of the girls passed her, Aisha finally found the strength to stand up. She swallowed, her throat dry, and joined her friends.

The Specialists were wearing special uniforms, designed against the harsh and cold in the frozen dimension, while the rest of the girls collectively transformed, Stella into her dazzling solar-inspired outfit, Musa into her pink and yellow top and skirt, Flora into her lovely pink dress, and Tecna into her base outfit - the purple bodysuit that practically defined her. Aisha transformed too, but her green strapless top and her skirt looked like it was fading into the background, just like Tecna's bodysuit. Even though Aisha barely felt the cold that formed over her skin, Tecna, apparently did, because the fairy was shivering slightly.

Timmy pulled his girlfriend into his arms and announced the plan. Aisha didn't listen, she just took the communicator given by Brandon and let herself be led away by Flora and Tecna. As she took into the air, she just took the lead, that was, until Tecna flew in front of her and gave her a sharp but quiet scolding. Blinking, the water fairy realized that she had been blindly flying everywhere to look for Bloom, forgetting that Tecna had her location. She muttered an apology and hung back for a few minutes as Tecna recalibrated her device.

Within seconds, the gadget beeped, and Tecna started to move, her metallic wings bringing her smoothly in the air. The other two followed, their eyes open to search for their friend. Aisha kept her eyes wide open, darting all over to look for the slightest hint of red. Suddenly, Tecna paused in her tracks, and without paying attention, Aisha crashed into her.

The other fairy gave her a glare, and Aisha backed off, muttering something about 'tech fairies' under her breath. Tecna returned to her device, though it was another one this time. "Okay, I've got a lock on her. Timmy, meet us four kilometres west and one point five kilometres south from the ship." She snapped the device shut, and then she turned back to the two. "We're waiting here for a while." Her tone was firm.

Aisha nodded, her eyes darting over the area to try and search for the red-headed fairy. Suddenly, a movement in the corner of her eye made her jump, and she barely made out the first words of her sentence when something large and white jumped them. "Girls, I think we have com- gah!" She shot up, her wings beating as she pulled Flora out of the way. Her eyes widened in horror at what she saw - a large frost snake, and in its jaw was a clump of noticeable red hair. "Bloom!"


	6. The Plant's Ending

Flora gasped as Aisha grabbed her wrist and tugged, following her up into the air, high above where they had been hovering. The nature fairy watched, paling dramatically, as a large, white, reptilian tail slammed into the air where she had just been seconds ago. The brunette shook her head, trying to regain her nerves. She chewed on her lower lip as she hovered in the air, cursing mentally.

Tecna zipped over, looking frantic, probably because she had lost one of her devices because Flora only saw one of them hanging off her belt. "Are you two okay?" she asked, worry seeping into her tone. Suddenly, she seemed to realize the loss of one of the machines and she threw her hands into the air. "Great!" she yelled, sounding angry. "I've lost the tracker! Now we'll never find Bloom!"

"There's no time to be talking about that!" Aisha yelled, drawing their attention.

Flora's gaze returned to the snake and she unconsciously flew back as the tail started to rise again. "Aisha's right," she agreed. "We need to get away from that thing before it kills us."

Tecna shook her head. "No time. We have to take it down. With its size and power, it could crush us, and possibly the ship too if we move back the way we came. We need to perform a Convergence spell - it's the only thing that could possibly hurt it." There was a glow of light, and Tecna's Charmix appeared on her outfit. She raised her hands and called out her spell. "Digital Blast!" The energy that emitted was glowing even brighter than it usually did -perhaps it was because of the Charmix?

"Nature Dust!" Flora shouted out, adding her power to the Convergence spell.

"Enchantix Morphix!" Aisha yelled, sending her power to the spell.

The Convergence spell coalesced in the air, sparking with the combined energies of technology, nature and the waves. The spell resonated in the air, and Flora could feel the energy echoing in her bones. She shuddered but didn't let her hold on the spell go just yet. Both she and Aisha looked over at Tecna, who was struggling to control the massive power of the Convergence in relation to her Charmix-powered magic.

"Tecna!" Flora shouted. "We need to let go of the spell!"

"Flora's right," added Aisha, who had a bead of sweat rolling down her brow as she focused on containing the energy. "We need to release it. You can't take much more of our Enchantix magic."

"I can do it," Tecna insisted, panting from exertion. She glared at the sparkling sphere of magic in front of them. "Ready..."

The frost snake reared, and charged at them.

Tecna's grip on the spell loosened.  _"Now!"_

The Convergence slammed into the frost snake, exploding into purple, green and pink sparks, but the creature barely looked affected by the spell. Flora was placing her bet on the Convergence magic not being from fairies all the same level. The snake hissed at them, shaking its head vigorously. It made a sound that Flora couldn't distinguish, and then it lunged once more. Flora looked up, down, then both sides, but she couldn't find a way to escape. Just behind her was a thick icicle wall, and to her left and right were Tecna and Aisha, both of whom were stuck staring at the snake in surprise. The nature fairy gulped and braced herself for the impact... except it never came.

Her green eyes cracked open and found the snake missing half of its side, melted off into a puddle of water. Her line of vision went all over the place, and finally, she saw a pale green and blue dress, matched with long, vibrant red hair...  _Bloom_.

The fire fairy had her gloved hand out, and the palm had smoke slowly wafting from the centre. Bloom looked stunned when she saw them and instantly took to the air from the ledge she had been hiding behind, flying over to them. "Flora?" she asked, her voice soft, like she didn't want to believe it. "Aisha? Tecna? Girls?" Her hands reached out to cup the side of Flora's face, and Flora's hand reached up to tightly grip her friend. "It really is you. I-I can't believe it... It really is you!"

"It's me, Bloom," Flora affirmed, her voice cracking as she threw her arms around Bloom's shoulders. "I missed you." Flora forgot everything else and started to sob into the other girl's shoulder. "Bloom!" Suddenly, she felt Bloom's arms wrap around her too, and then another two pairs of arms surround both of them. It was Aisha and Tecna, she was sure of it. After what seemed like forever, Flora finally sniffed and pulled herself away from her friend. "By the Dragon, Bloom," Flora whispered. "I thought you were gone for good."

"I thought so too," Bloom admitted, her voice a faint whisper. She looked tired, like she had been in this form for all the time she had been in here. Her face was gaunt, and her healthy complexion had turned pale and sickly. Still, the glow of Enchantix looked like it had been sustaining her, so the fire fairy didn't look like she had been tossed into one of the darkest dungeons in Linphea for over a month. "The Omega Dimension is  _freezing_  here, and the snakes are almost always around. I can't even rest for a minute because they destroy anything that's not encased in ice." The fairy shook her head, and promptly yawned, leaning heavily against Flora.

"Bloom?" The whispered name came from Stella, Flora guessed, recognizing the voice of Musa and the sound of Sky's muttered 'Bloom?' quickly. "Bloom!" A blur of yellow, orange and pink whirred past the nature fairy and barrelled into the tired fire fairy, sending her back into the air as Stella hugged the living daylights out of her.

"Stel-ah!" Bloom forced out. "I need eh-r!" A laugh broke free from her when the blonde fairy released her and immediately apologized like crazy. "It's okay, Stella," the redhead assured with a little chuckle. "I'm fine. I just-  _look out!"_  Bloom shot into the air, but only Tecna followed her.

Flora's brow furrowed slightly until she saw the white tail slamming towards them again. Her lips parted to scream as she raised her hand, trying to cast a spell in her shock. Green and pink sparkles left her hand, but no attack really formed, due to the shock overriding her mind and disabling her capability to think properly. She struggled for a while, the name of her spell on the tip of her tongue until a green barrier, shaped almost identically to Tecna's appeared in front of the group of startled fairies and Specialists.

"M-mother?" Tecna's wary question was followed by Flora's hand dropping to her side in temporary relief, and the nature fairy turned to look at the direction where the barrier originated from. Indeed, Tecna's blue-haired mother stood there, in an Enchantix state that had large pale blue wings and a form-fitting pale blue dress. The green energy flowed directly from her palm, and behind her, with his hands on her shoulder, was Tecna's father.

Magnethia turned towards the Winx, mainly towards Tecna though, and opened her mouth, like she wanted to say something to her. Electronio noted his spouse's mistake when the snake reared up and slammed its half-melted body against the green barrier. Magnethia stumbled, disrupting her spell, and shattering the protective barrier like glass on stone. The backlash from the spell made her fairy form fade out like a program with a glitch, and the woman staggered back into her husband's arms.

The snake apparently knew that it was the best chance for it to attack, and it swiped forward at the couple, the tail lashing out like a giant, deadly whip.

Electronio pushed his wife behind him, arms held out.

Flora prepared to cast her spell to grow vines forth, but then she saw Musa throwing one of her stronger attacks towards the snake, the spell doing absolutely nothing to it. Her gaze shifted to Bloom, who had her spell charged up in her hands, crackling with luminescent red energy. "Dragon Fury!" she roared out, casting her fiery attack at the ice-based snake. It hissed in pain, the top half of it melted away completely, which unfortunately left the bottom half of the reptilian ice creature limp in the air, and the ice plummeted down... right on top of Magnethia and Electronio.

"Mother! Father!" Tecna yelled and dived towards them, her wings beating hard to propel her form through the air. She shoved both of them out of the way, just in time for the tail to smash down onto her head. Except it didn't. After a beat, the pink-haired fairy shot up through the tail, a beam of energy blasting a hole through the solid ice which to give her a pathway to exit through. Her hair was just slightly longer, and her wings larger, her outfit and wings predominately purple and violet. Her Enchantix!

"Tecna!" shouted the orange-haired specialist, who shot right up to his girlfriend and hugged her tightly. "You did it!"

Flora blinked when she saw all the other girls find their respective other, except for Aisha though, who looked content standing there and watching the girls. Helia's strong arms wrapped around her and she smiled brightly. Out of the corner of her green eyes, she saw Sky pull Bloom into a kiss, and the redhead reciprocated with a giggle.

* * *

After saying farewell to Tecna's parents on Zenith, where they had stopped to drop off the duo, Bloom sighed in relief and melted into the chair on the ship. The rest of the girls were excitedly talking about Tecna's Enchantix as well as the frost snake in the Omega Dimension, which left her to her peace and quiet. Her blue eyes fluttered shut as she started nodding off. Her last thoughts before she finally claimed some well-deserved rest were,  _Everything is just the way it should be._

Of course, she wouldn't be saying that later, when Faragonda unveiled the legend of the Water Stars, but for now, let's just leave her to her rest, shall we?

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my FanFiction.net account.


End file.
